I Spy Dan Howell
by jaffapop2001
Summary: You see Dan Howell at the other side of the bar, but how are you going to approach him?


I sat at the other end of the bar watching Dan sip his drink and wondering how I would approach him. I knew I couldn't act like a fan because that would seem too weird. I planned what I had to do, I would introduce myself like I didn't know him, that way he could accept me for who I really was instead of just someone who wanted a picture, an autograph and then to leave awkwardly. We might have become friends, or maybe even more...

I slid to where he was "Hey, what's your name?" I asked nervously. He replied with

"Oh, my name is Dan, what's yours?" So I told him my name and shuffled closer to him flirtatiously

"Nice to meet you, are you here with anyone?" I asked.

He rather typically replied with a "No..." and then paused before saying "but I wish I was..." I looked him up in down, this was really him. It was Dan Howell. He took another sip of his drink.

"Why wouldn't you want to be alone? I love being by myself!" I said, trying to get to know him better than I had already seen from his videos.

"Well...I usually like being by myself too...but lately it's been a bit lonely I guess" he said, hiding behind his hand. I watched his face change as he said this and tried to think of something to say that would make him feel better.

"When I'm lonely I try and make new friends...that's why I said hello to you, because you looked friendly." I explained, desperately trying to engage a conversation.

"I guess we have a bit in common...except I'm bad at making friends..." he chuckled. I smiled and set my hands on the table invitingly. He looked at them, almost as if he was waiting for me to do something.

"Hey, don't feel bad...I am the worst at making new friends - just look at how I approached you!" My smile grew into a grin as I said this and Dan gazed into my eyes

"You did better than I would of done, in fact...I think you were pretty good!" he smirked.

"Ok, so I wasn't that bad, I exaggerated...tell me a but about you then...Daniel..." I joked, knocking into his elbow with mine. We both laughed at our stupidity and Dan looked at me for a really long time. I think he liked me.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I'm terrible at this sort of thing..." he seemed like he didn't want to talk about himself, maybe it was a good thing I didn't mention that I watch his videos. He would probably freak out if I told him that I have a poster of him in my room...If I told him that he would think I was a creep, and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I bet you're not, but it's okay if you don't feel like speaking about yourself, I hate talking about myself too." I said. He nodded and looked at the bartender walking towards us.

"Want a drink?" He asked.

"Sure" I nodded, "I will just have an orange juice" He laughed

"Are you sure? Wouldn't want you to get too tipsy!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sure" I giggled. He took a fiver out of his wallet and passed it to the man behind the bar who then came back with his change and later, my orange juice. It had a twisty straw in it and a little cocktail umbrella.

"Good?" Said Dan.

"Lovely!" I slurped.

A bit of orange juice slithered down my chin and Dan handed me a napkin. I chewed on my straw nervously.

"Thank you- you know, for the drink..." I stuttered. Dan smirked at me suggestively.

"It's no problem- my pleasure!" Dan said "After all It's not often I meet a beautiful girl like you!"

When he said this my heart pumped faster and I could feel my cheeks go crimson.

"You're not so bad yourself...I mean, you look...really nice-" I stopped and Dan butted in.

"Really nice for a loser?" He joked.

"No of coarse not- you are anything other than that..." I blushed.

"Save it, I've heard it before." He grinned. My hand accidentally slid a lot closer to him than I expected and our hands touched. I felt a bit weak at the knees and instantly pulled my hand back. He stared into my eyes, smiling.

"How about we go get a bite to eat -there's a chippy round the corner, wanna go?" I suggested, finishing the last gulp of my orange juice.

"Sure, I'll pay." He said.

"You don't have to-" I started

"I want to..." he interrupted.


End file.
